Wa$$up - LA Pam Pam PA
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '라팜팜파 (LA Pam Pam PA)right|200px *'Artista: 'Wa$$up *'Single: '''LA Pam Pam PA *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'Mafia Records & Sony Music 'Romanización' uh uh lets get it now the little drummer boy we gotta do this one check me out you know what it is and we goes like la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam iksukhan mellodi like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam eumagi ullyeopeojiji say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam jigeumi sungani right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam when i wake up in the morning nan ajikdo kkumeul mitji huin nuneuro dwideophin changbakkeun ... White Christmas oneureun mwonga teukbyeolhan iri saenggilgeosman gata naemami ganeungoseuro eodideun tteonabolkka We can get it on just let it go geokjeongeun modudwiro nallyeobeoryeo we don’t stop what a beautiful day mangseolhil piryoeopseo thatt right rideume momeulmatgyeo right now neukkimi ganeundero just feelt good geunyang jinachyeogaginen good news woo what you waiting for tonight is christmas holiday i want u woo all the party people lett get together fly away ooh boy la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam iksukhan mellodi like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam eumagi ullyeopeojiji say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam jigeumi sungani right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam WASSUP! lett rock all night long michindeusi mworado doengeoscheoreom nora ollaganeun jupasu jantteuk ullyeopeojineun kaerore mom majchuneun daesin trum,bat nice oneureun da heorakdwae no tight main theme X-mat type yeah kevineun hanmulgassjanha anbwado dwae badageseo eongdeongi tte teoreonaego yeolgireul nae dance boogi boogi time neoreul sumgijima gyeoksik ancharyeodo uahaejineun ibam OKAY haneure nuni naeryeowa iriri chiugi silhjanhaa nogyeobwa rock on rock on rock on teoreo deodeodeo olhaedo honjaga doegi silheum pum pum pum woo what you waiting for tonight is christmas holiday i want u woo all the party people lett get together fly away ooh boy la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam iksukhan mellodi like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam eumagi ullyeopeojiji say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam jigeumi sungani right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam rhythm kung ttak ttaerineun trum N bass changbakke naerineun huin nun White christmas iksukhan nare iksukchi anheun solodeuregen oneuri got jiok geokjeonghajima ullyeopeojineun kaerol ppeonhajanha eotteohge saenggakhae? inoraega jom dalla biseusbiseushangeosbodan hobulho gallyeodo ok sowoni mwonde so specialneomanui gobaek pum pum soljikhage Jingling pum pum jingle Jingling pum pum yeah hwaryeohan bulbit arae geotneun georie ullyeo peojineun myujik it's like pum pum jingle Jingle pum pum 'Español' Uh uh deja para conseguir ahora El pequeño tamborilero Tenemos que hacer esto Mírame ¿Sabes lo que es Y dice así La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Una melodía familiar, como este La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Suena música, dicen La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Este momento ahora es justo a tiempo La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Cuando me despierto por la mañana Sigo creyendo en el sueño La ventana está cubierta de nieve, es una Navidad blanca Se siente como algo especial que va a pasar hoy Voy a dejar donde mi corazón está hoy Podemos conseguirlo en sólo déjalo ir Pon toda preocupación detrás, no nos detenemos Qué hermoso día No hay necesidad de dudar, es cierto Ponga su cuerpo en el ritmo, en estos momentos Sin embargo se siente, simplemente se siente bien Es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar por, buenas noticias Woo lo que usted espera de Esta noche es la Navidad día de fiesta Quiero cortejar a todas las personas de la fiesta Vamos a reunirnos volar lejos Ooh chico La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Una melodía familiar, como este La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Suena música, dicen La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Este momento ahora es justo a tiempo La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam WASSUP! Vamos a rockear toda la noche Ir de fiesta como si te hubieras vuelto loco Los aumentos de volumen y diferenciales En lugar de bailar villancicos, bombo agradable Todo está permitido hoy en día, no ajustada Tema principal tipo navideño sí Kevin es tan viejo, que no es necesario vigilarlo Lleva tu tope en el suelo, limpie con un cepillo y gane físico El boogie boogie de Danza tiempo No se esconda, no hay formalidades pero la noche es elegante BIEN La nieve cae del cielo No quieres pala todo para arriba Así que fundirlo, roca encendido, roca hacia el Agitar fuera, más más más Si no quieres estar sola de nuevo este año, pum pum pum Woo lo que usted espera de Esta noche es la Navidad día de fiesta Quiero cortejar a todas las personas de la fiesta Vamos a reunirnos volar lejos Ooh chico La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Una melodía familiar, como este La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Suena música, dicen La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam Este momento ahora es justo a tiempo La pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam La tambor y el bajo ir con el ritmo La nieve blanca cae fuera de la ventana, es una Navidad blanca Para todas las personas que no están acostumbradas a la vida solo en este día familiar, hoy es el infierno Pero no te preocupes, los villancicos son tan obvias ¿Qué piensa usted? Esta canción es un poco diferente Aunque existen opiniones más divididas que las canciones que suenan igual Bien, ¿cuál es tu deseo? Tan especial, que su confesión Pum pum, ser honesto, tintineo pum pum tintineo tintineo pum pum Sí, la música se extiende en las calles por debajo de las luces intermitentes Es como pum pum tintineo tintineo pum pum 'Hangul' uh uh lets get it now the little drummer boy we gotta do this one check me out you know what it is and we goes like la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 익숙한 멜로디 Like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 음악이 울려퍼지지 say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 지금이 순간이 right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam when i wake up in the morning 난 아직도 꿈을 믿지 흰 눈으로 뒤덮힌 창밖은 white chistmas 오늘은 뭔가 특별한 일이 생길것만 같아 내맘이 가는곳으로 어디든 떠나볼까 We can get it on just let it go 걱정은 모두뒤로 날려버려 we don’t stop what a beautiful day 망설힐 필요없어 thats right 리듬에 몸을맡겨 right now 느낌이 가는데로 just feels good 그냥 지나쳐가긴엔 good news woo what you waiting for tonight is christmas holiday i want u woo all the party people lets get together fly away ooh boy la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 익숙한 멜로디 Like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 음악이 울려퍼지지 say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 지금이 순간이 right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam WASSUP! lets rock all night long 미친듯이 뭐라도 된것처럼 놀아 올라가는 주파수 잔뜩 울려퍼지는 캐롤에 몸 맞추는 대신 Drum,Bass nice 오늘은 다 허락돼 no tight main theme X-mas type yeah kevin은 한물갔잖아 안봐도 돼 바닥에서 엉덩이 떼 털어내고 열기를 내 Dance boogi boogi time 너를 숨기지마 격식 안차려도 우아해지는 이밤 OKAY 하늘에 눈이 내려와 일일이 치우기 싫잖아아 녹여봐 rock on rock on rock on 털어 더더더 올해도 혼자가 되기 싫음 pum pum pum woo what you waiting for tonight is christmas holiday i want u woo all the party people lets get together fly away ooh boy la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 익숙한 멜로디 Like this la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 음악이 울려퍼지지 say la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam 지금이 순간이 right on time la pam pam pam la pam pam pam pam pam rhythm 쿵 딱 때리는 Drum N Bass 창밖에 내리는 흰 눈 White christmas 익숙한 날에 익숙치 않은 solo들에겐오늘이 곧 지옥 걱정하지마 울려퍼지는 캐롤 뻔하잖아 어떻게 생각해? 이노래가 좀 달라 비슷비슷한 것보단 호불호 갈려도 ok 소원이 뭔데 so special너만의 고백 pum pum 솔직하게 Jingling pum pum jingle Jingling pum pum yeah 화려한 불빛 아래 걷는 거리에 울려 퍼지는 뮤직 is like pum pum jingle Jingle pum pum 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop